Dragon Age: the unfortunate adventurer
by Miles Kilo
Summary: Aedan, an ex-Templar, and Solona, an apostate, marry in secret and escape the circle tower and visit Redcliffe were they find a Dwarf, Duran who is planning on journeying into the Brecilian Forest with the help of Dalish elf, Lyna. After rescuing another apostate, Neria, their journey quickly turns south after wolves and other misfortunes plague their expedition into the old ruins.
1. Chapter 1

2 years before the sixth blight

They ran. They ran hard and fast into the forest. Solona was an apostate, a mage outside of the circle order and a danger to those around her. Or so that's what the chantry would say. 6 years ago after her joining and induction into the circle she met Aedan, the love of her life. He was a Templar, a chantry soldier and apostate hunter, but their love was real and it was strong. After running for what seemed like hours Aedan slowed down as they reached a clearing. He took off his helmet and shield and cast them to the ground. "I think we're safe for now" he said collapsing on a fallen tree. Sweat poured off both of them but Solona could only imagine what it was like to run in such heavy armor. She had cast a haste spell after they crossed Lake Calenhad but it drained her mana quickly so she was unable to keep it long. Taking a seat next to Aedan Solona casts a rejuvenate spell which helps Aedan but he still remains fatigued. "we should rest now" Solona comforts helping him remove his breast plate. After removing his armor Solona casts a small fire spell to ignite some fallen tree branches to keep warm. "Solona, I want you to know… in case they catch us. I love you" Aedan looks at Solona with that cocky smile he always did to antagonize her. "Aedan, I know… but they won't find us." Solona felt bad for Aedan, many of the other Templars were his friends, his brothers but for her she had no friends except Neria. Neria was a elvish girl who was about her age. "if they do… no matter what happens to me, you have to run… ok!?"

"Aedan nothing will happen"

"if something does…"

"it won't" Solona embraces Aedan holding him tight. "I promise" Solona feels Aedans body relax but he is still stiff and alert. "you should sleep I'll watch for tonight" Solona smirks as he gets up and walks over to the fire. Solona lies down on the ground but is unable to fall asleep. Aedan watches Solona tosh and turn on the ground on the edge of the light. Aedan smiles as Solona eventually settles and watches her chest rises and falls gradually as she finds sleep. Aedan takes out his journal and flips several filled pages to a new entry.

_Entry 115- the night after_

_We have escaped the Tower, thank the maker. We will rest tonight then begin our journey to Redcliffe which should take about a week. One of the enchanters, who will remain unnamed, gave us our vows and we married before we escaped the tower. One of my fellow Templars helped us break into the phylactery chamber and destroy Solona's phylactery before ferrying us across the lake. I left many of my friends, both mages and Templars, behind when we fled but knowing Solona will be free from the chantry gives me enough joy to carry on. _


	2. Chapter 2

One week later, Redcliffe…

Solona and Aedan walk into the tavern. The few patrons and bar tender pay little attention to them since Aedan sold his Templar armor to the blacksmith for a rare massive armor set called Commanders Plate made of dragonbone. It didn't come with a helmet so Solona could see Aedans face, which she didn't care that much. Solona traded her robes and staff for an iron Axe

And Dagger, rough hide Leather Gloves, Studded Leather Boots and Leather Armor and a elm Small Shield. Sitting in the corner the lone waitress, a red head named Bella, served them some ale. "well that be all? You to seem tired… do you need a room?"

"no we're fine thank you" Solona responded sipping her ale. Bella nods and walks off to tend to a dwarf and his men. "Dwyn, you and your friends have been drinking all night and day, I think it's time you leave" she says picking up several empty mugs. "how… dare you… say… we need more… more ale!" the drunken dwarf mutters grabbing her dress. "sit with us… join our… conversation!"

"Dwyn let go of me!" Bella tries to pull away "let go!"

"Bella its best you do what he asks" the bartender shouts over the commotion "no need to remove our paying customers" he adds

"don't eat the cheese!" one of Dwyn's thugs says before collapsing onto the floor. The other laughs before passing out himself. Aedan gets up and draws his greatsword in one fluid motion "dwarf I think it's time you leave… Now!" Dwyn senses the tension and lets go of Bella them stumbles towards the door but collapses onto the floor. Aedan drags Dwyn out and throws his limp body down the hillside. "oh thank you sir" Bella begins

"it's alright… couldn't let a dwarf do that to a sweet young woman as yourself" Bella blushes

"here takes these as a gift." Bella hands Aedan some health poultice and injury kits. As Aedan returns to his seat he sees Solona staring angrily at him. "what? Oh come on Solona, you know I love you" Solona turns her head but still glares at Aedan who only chuckles to himself. After a few more drinks Solona eventually forgave Aedan for whatever he did just about the time a Dalish Elf and a Dwarf, this one in black armor with skulls, walk into the tavern and sit down for a drink. "I'm tellin' you Lyna the western forest is the quickest way to get… there…"

"and I telling you Duran, who hired Me to find a route, the eastern forest is by far faster"

"why did I every hire a woman who argues so much" the dwarf sighs and puts his head into his hands. "because I'm the only Dalish you've met you has lived in the Brecilian forest." the elf gets up from frustration and walks over to the bar. "why must you shout our plan whenever there are people near!" the dwarf mutter looking at Solona and Aedan. "you two want to make some coin?" he asks them.

"how much we talking?" Aedan casually asks

"Aedan we aren't just going to go adventuring…" Solona begins

"we don't have any coin to buy a farm, do we? And we have a dwarf here willing to…"

"100 sovereigns each plus whatever we find in the treasure, so if your together that's"

"200 sovereigns…" Solona says as the elf sits back down

"Duran please don't tell me you've added these two to our endeavor" she says

"now hold on Lyna these two look promising." Aedan and Solona look at each other than responded immediately "yes well help you!"

"great!... Now I suppose I should inform you that…"

"it doesn't matter whatever you need we'll do without question" Aedan cuts him off. Duran grins "I like the way you talk, well leave in two days for Lothering."

_Entry 123- one week after_

_We have been hired as mercenaries by a Dwarf named Duran. He is planning on journeying into the Brecilian forest to search for an ancient ruin said to hold treasure by Dalish legend. I can sense Solona's concern about the destination but it'll be good for her to see the world. Duran's partner, a Dalish elf, Lyna is the tracker and has shown me the route we plan to take to get to this ruin. I've been to the Brecilian forest before to hunt an apostate elf who tried to join the Dalish. My senior Templar the 'Stormchaser' as we called him died along with most of my fellows. We never caught the elf and our commanders electric resistant armor didn't help him much either. Once we get back to Redcliffe with our cut, about 200 sovereigns plus, we'll be able to by a farmstead and live out our lives in seclusion. _


	3. Chapter 3

Three days earlier Kinloch Hold…

Neria entered the phylactery chamber and casted Nightmare on the group of Templars inside. Neria knew Solona and Aedan would escape the tower, and she waited until the chaos erupted to make her own escape. She was with another mage a human named Daylen but Daylen died. They casted a Storm of the Century outside the phylactery chamber but Neria was the one who used spell might and wasn't effected by the freezing electricity. Neria was a blood mage and took Daylens life force to regenerate her mana so she could cast and inferno to add to the storm. Neria knew being a blood mage was dangerous but she also knew it could serve a purpose. Neria walks up to her phylactery and breaks it shattering it into pieces. Neria then escapes the tower, swimming across the lake and running into the forest to the south.


	4. Chapter 4

8 days later Imperial Highway…

They were making great time. Solona had cast a haste spell while they weren't looking and they had nearly reached Lothering in 5 days, then they met the Templars. They were travelling down the highway opposite of them on horseback when one of them recognized Aedan. They didn't even realize she was a mage until they saw Aedan look at her. "that's the apostate!" one of them shouted before drawing his bow. Another casted a cleanse aura before drawing his daggers. Without Solona's magi abilities the others were left to fight off the Templar Hunters. Aedan with his greatsword and metal kite shield attacked the other Templars nearest to Solona. Lyna with her Grey Warden battleaxe, the Griffons Beak, and Duran with his Legionnaire shield and Mace attacked the ranged Templars using bows. After the brief battle the Templars lay dead and Solona went to heal the others with her health poultices since her magi abilities were still inactive. "mind telling us why we just killed some of the chantries finest?" Duran says collapsing on the ground. "I'm a mage from the circle… we ran away" Solona replies quietly

"are you a mage to?" Lyna asks Aedan

"no I was a Templar" he says holding the gash on his arm. Lyna and Duran eventually understand why they left the tower and decide they could use a good mage.

_Entry 131_

_Duran and Lyna know our secret and they seem fine with Solona being a mage. Perhaps it is because they are an Dalish elf and dwarf they do not see Solona as a dangerous apostate. We will reach Lothering in 3 days._


	5. Chapter 5

4 days later Lothering outskirts

They had left Lothering the day they arrived. The Templars and townsfolk weren't very welcoming but they did gather supplies at the inn before setting off. Lesser health poultices, spring traps, venom flasks were the only things they could purchase before they were forced to leave by a handful of Templars. They had returned to the highway and begun their journey to the Brecilian Forest. Then they found a elven apostate who was surrounded by Chasind barbarians. "help me please!" the elf cried before casting rock armor on herself. Lyna, Aedan and Duran charged the barbarians while Solona stood back and casted grease then flame blast causing a grease fire. After the barbarians fell Solona casts a blizzard that extinguishes the grease fire. "thank you" the elf begins "my name is Neria I'm a mage as you can already see… Solona?" Neria rushes to Solona and hugs her, Solona returns the affection. "it thought you had been killed" Neria says "hello Knight-Captain" she mutters to Aedan.

"well well well what have we here" Lyna says to Aedan "Knight-Captain" she bows.

"I have left that life behind me" Aedan says

"haven't we all" Lyna says.

"would it be alright if I join you, I don't care what you're doing or were you're going be can I come please" Neria begs. Solona and Aedan persuade Duran to let her on as a supporter while Solona focuses on healing. "fine she can come but I won't split it 6 ways, 5 is enough!" Duran sighs and storms off. "I'll talk with him" Lyna says following him. Neria and Solona stay behind the others talking and catching up. Aedan and Lyna follow Duran from a distance in the middle of the group. "you knew her Knight-Captain?" Lyna asks looking toward Neria

"not really, she was friends with Solona in the circle, they went through their harrowing together."

"she's pretty" Lyna says starring

"I suppose" Aedan replies "I'm not sure you're her type"

"perhaps" Lyna walks off leaving Aedan alone stunned and confused.

_Entry 135_

_Neria from the Circle has joined our company. Truly a band of outcasts. Lyna is a Dalish Pariah and Duran has said pieces of his past as a member of house Branka in Orzammar. I've heard tales of house Branka and how she took her entire family into the Deep Roads, we'll except Duran. They know I was Knight-Captain in Kinloch Hold and thankfully do not realize the significance of that. We will reach the Brecilian forest in a few days. _


End file.
